


Five More Minutes

by tkdginger98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdginger98/pseuds/tkdginger98
Summary: Katie likes to sleep in. Just a Drabble of shidge in the morning.





	Five More Minutes

"Shiro… Five more minutes"

Pidge begged as she tucked her head under her pillow, hopeful for just a few more moments of shut-eye before another day of training.

"You said five more minutes ten minutes ago Katie! Come on, we are going to be late for breakfast."

Pidge looked up, Shiro was already dressed in his Paladin armor while she was still in a pair of his old boxers and a tank top. Shiro drops back down onto her bed, kisses her shoulder making a trail up her throat until he reached her lips.

"You know I wish we could stay locked up in your room forever, but we have a responsibility. To the universe, also we agreed not to tell the others yet so we do need to hurry"

A blush crept up his cheeks as he said the last part. No one on the castle knew about them. They couldn't jeopardize the team like that, so pidge reluctantly shuffled out of Shiro's bed and started to pull on her armor.

"Ready to go kick some Galra butt?" asks Shiro

"You know it!" Pidge snickered as they walk out of the room together.

Shiro stops her, just as they reach the door and looks her in the eye.

"I love you, Katie Holt" and bends down softly brushing his lips against hers.

Yeah, Katie was definitely ready to kick some Galra butt, she couldn't wait for the day that she and Shiro could just be a normal couple.

"I love you, Takashi"


End file.
